Egg good day
by dingdangdangledimplesrumpus
Summary: Egg has good day. Duh.
1. Chapter 1: laughmp3

Egg woke up one day. He took a bath. And he did stuff. While take bath he sed to himself "Tis a good day"

Egg went to walk. Egh walked on the street. Egg got crushed by a car. Yolk and whites were on the street. Egg ded.

The end?


	2. Chapter 2: In the name of despair

At home!

Naeggay just woke up to sweet tune of maiznono on his yeskia phone. He yawned and streched and did the yoga.

Then turned on tv to tune in to the *drum rolls* xenocider show, an awesome morning show starring xenocider showamong.

Naeggy cook breakfast and prepared the coffy for togaymi. Naeg asked himself, why isn't togam awake yet. He hooked money on fishing pole and placed it near togami's nose. Togami followed cent to kitchen downstairs and sat on the chair. Neg slapped toga and togay awoke.

Naeg forgot to cook egg! Breakfast is not complete without egg! Oh dear! But then, he remembered something. He forgot to wake up egg! Oh no!

Naegi go upstairs and go to eggs room. He shocked and fainted.

A few hours later he woke up and fainted again.

A few hours later he woke up and woke up togami as their son, egg, went missing. They both shock and only naegu fainted. Togami slapped naeggi and they went outside to look for their son.


	3. Chapter 3: The swimming

Naeg and togami walked. Out. The gate and they walked on street. While walking "wouldn't it be nice if the world was happy" was playing in the background and rainbows and unicorns appeared In background. They were so happy.

They keep skipping and skipping and skipping and skipping and skipping and skipping and skipping... And they rested cause they need some breath and then they continued skipping and skipping and skipping until they finally reached the scene of the crime.

Sudenly, a blimp appeared on top of them and a loud speaker popped out.

It was monokuma they schocked.

Monokuma announced "a body has been found on frick frack street. Find the culprit vote for the right culprit and all of you will be saved"

And den suddenly a large dome appeared and locked them all in. And bright lights suddenly lightened up

Humanity received a grim reminder that... This line is from the wrong fandom.

Back to the story...

RAGE ON MABUSHII HIKA-

Naego got angry and screamed "BACK TO THE STORY!"

Togamu patted naega in the back and said. "No seriously, we received a grim reminder today. We must find culprit so we can live on. Also, our son tastes yummy" naegi backed away from togami and said ew.

To be continued *monokuma eyes flashes*


	4. Chapter 4: And the titan killing

In da previous chapter with the awesomest chapter name I could think of, there was naegi and... Just freakin read the chapter.

To continue the story

Monobear flew back and threw down a folder. "Dat folder is monokuma case file. It contain information. Just go read it u bastards." Monober flew away.

Togami opened folder and red wat it sed. "Monokuma case file #idontknowthisisacrackficstorywhydoievencareaboutn umbers: victim: egg, was found in frickfrack street at 8 in morning. And looks yummy"

So what do we do now?" said negy, "follow me" sed togami. And then they frickfracked somewhere. They went back to the scene crim and neggy said "what now?", "we investigate, duh naeggi".

They went closer to the scene of da crime. A huge HUD popped out infront of them, and had a cursor. They moved cursor around and around and until a weird investigate mode popped out and highlighted stuff for them.

They took closer look at egg since that was only one highlighted so far. They look closer and see sunyy side up egg. Egg had weird stuff around him.

They highlighted the yolk, neggy said "look! Looks like yolk wasn't cooked fully. Also there's a track of yolk. Looks like a motorcycle wheel. The track left behind words which was MONDO OOWADA". CLUE GET said HUD infront of them. Naegi opened file and saw new clue. Naegi said "yeah".

Neggi replied "Looks like we found the killer, MONDO OOWADA. Let us call everyone and go to courtroom" Togami sed "no"


	5. Ch 5: SIE SIND DAS RAAAGE ON DANGANRONPA

Due to a random timeskip (noting happened good happened during timeskip except naegaymi frickfrack) Togami looked at watch and sed "420 blaze it". Togami took out wed and blazed it. "It's 4:21 now. No more blzing" sed togami. They went back to investigating. They asked people around and then togami said "time for cort. let go"

Monokuma announced "go to cort upupupupupupu. Bastards " so everyone went to cort.


	6. Chapter 6: decend to heeeeeellllllll

As dey went to cort, naegi was tinking of getting revenge for whoever killed der son. So naegi sed "I must get revenge". Togameme looked a shote and said "it okay. We hab clues. We can finger the culprit in no time". Naeg looked at togamoney and said "mmmm. Yes. I would love to finger the culprit" and started moaning.


	7. Chapter 7: 420 Blaze It

They reached da cort and a screen popped out infront of naegi. In that screen, he can look at his electroID, apply some skills, and start the trial. He first looked back at clues, then applied skillz (cause skills wasn't too rad for him) and started the trial

This is it. The trial that they've all not waited for cause wow that was fast.

Naegi started da discussion and said "who killed me son?". Everyone said "I didn't". Naegi said "wow. That was helpful".

Naegi looked at his clues and pointed at Mondo. Naggy said "you killed egg. There were tire tracks there and it had your name all over it!". Mondo shocked. Mondo replied "YOU GOT TH... at right and wrong at the same time" mondo said. "I got my new custom bike wheels and it had my name on it. I know I drove on some whites and yolk, but I swear it wasn't me. Have you looked at the crime scene carefully? There was a bigger tire track under mine". Naegi flashbacked and sed "wow. I'm actually gonna say this... YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!"


	8. Chapter 8: ?

"The killing happened in frick frack street, but it happened right infront of Leon and Madoka's house" sed naegi. Naegi looked at leon and madoka who were wearing each other's clothes and said "you happened to know what happened to egg right?". Leon replied "Yeah we do!". "We were actually just making out in out yard when that happened. We heard a cracking sound but shrugged it off because we were making out." Sed madokay. "You didn't see anything?" Sed togaymi. "No" said 11037.

From the distance, kou and karkat raised their hands slowly. Naegi looked at them and said "hey, you're not even from our series what the heckie are you doing here?", "WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT OUR HELP THEN WE'RE GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. FUCK YOU FUCK THIS VILLAGE FUCK FUCK FUCKITY MCGRUBBING MOTHERGRUBBER FUCK" SED SHOUTY MCLOUDMOUTH LOUDLY. Togami said "wait. We need your help."


	9. Ch 9: SHSL I'm so done with all of you

Togami sed "please tell us what happened". Kou replied "okay. So me and karkat happened to be just walking on the street when suddenly, out of nowhere, we heard a cracking sound. and then we saw a purple car pass by blasting loud rock music. From a distance we could see a yolk and white on street. I hope that helped".

Naegi thought to himself that ibuki did this and pointed at ibuki and said "Ibuki,you are the killer aren't you". Ibuki sed in reply "I guess ibuki killed egg, ibuki is sorry togaymeme and naggy. Ibuki didn't mean to to it."

Monobear butted I n and said "upupupupupupupupupupupupupuupupupupuppupupupupupu pupu"  
To be continued


	10. Chapter 10: Titan Smash

"Pupupupupupupu. Ibuki was the killer, but she is not the killer. Someone made he do it. That's the only clue I could give you. I'll give you extra time, so discuss"

Camera started rotating around them and the room suddenly turned hipster-y and the words "non-stop debate" appeared in front of them. Naegi noticed that there was a crosshair that appeared in front of him and loaded some bullets.

Aoi started the discussion and said "so if ibuki wasn't the true killer, then who is?". Ibuki continued "ibuki promises to clear ibuki's name". Then maizono said "was there some other car who killed egg?" Naegi opened his eyes and shot the thing that flew in front of maizono and shouted "YOU GOT THAT WRONG!" The screen broke up and the word "BREAK" appeared.

Naegi said "maizono, didn't you just hear what monobear just said? Ibuki was the killer and wasn't the killer at the same time. So that means that she wasn't the TRUE mastermind. Speaking of the true mastermind, Ibuki know wouldn't do it, so someone must have controlled her. Strange things have happened since this killing started. HUDs suddenly popping out? Save progress? Crosshairs? That seems really weird and unnatural." Nanami sed "naegi, what are you trying to say? That we are living in some sort of game?" Naegi replied "well, um, yeah. And the only culprit that I can finger right now is..."

Naegi paused and pointed at the camera...  
"It's him" naegi said.


	11. Chapter 11: Did somebody say pool?

The TV screen around them opened up and in the screen showed a face of a young man who possibly was in school. Naegi said "Hey. You. The man in the tv what's your name."

The player gave a confused looked and said "Hey. This is new" Naegi screamed at the player and said "We could hear you. Please tell us what's your name?" "My name is Keima and I am the god of conquest." Said the player. "Y- you! You killed egg didn't you" naegi said. "No. No I didn't. I'm just playing the game as always, and then I this happened. I couldn't even move Ibuki. So that means I'm out of this right?" Said the player. "Not yet, I want to know who made and developed this game it is usually written at the box." Nanami said. "O- oh. Did you mean DeepSilChunSegValvSquareTHQ AtKonNaughtEASpike?" The player said. "Thank" said naegi. Then suddenly another face popped up infront of the tv. It was the head of DeepSilChunSegValvSquareTHQ AtKonNaughtEASpikeEnix!


	12. Chapter 12: Game over

"Hahaha" said the head of DeepSilChunSegValvSquareTHQ AtKonNaughtEASpikeEnix "so you have found out about me. I guess there's no way out of this. I was the one who created the story for this game, so I guess I should be the one who should be punished. Monobear?"

"Upupupupupu, vote you bastards! This is getting long and I'm tired" sed monobear.

"But there's no bu- oh and now there it is" said komaeda.

Everyone pressed the button and monokuma said "you got that right! Now it's time for the head of DeepSilChunSegValvSquareTHQ AtKonNaughtEASpikeEnix to die. This one's called The Last Of Uncharted Half Team Final Super Smash Dance Dance Sonic Command Psychonauts and Tetris of Despair. This is gonna be a good one"

The head of DeepSilChunSegValvSquareTHQ AtKonNaughtEASpikeEnix was dragged at the start of a stage from the last of us and there was a timer above him. He ran as fast as he can beating the time allowed before the explosion triggered. And finally came danganronpa. He was stuck at a dead end, and a bullet to the head killed him.

"This is it. This is the end of this horrible game right? Also, If this was the ending, I think the ending was a bit too rushed wasn't it." Naegi said. "I guess it is" said nanami.

"Come on guys. Let's go get ice cream." Said togami. Everyone cheered.

The end.


	13. Chapter 13: Game Over?

Extra chapter bastards!

"This isn't the end of this horrible game yet you bastards" monokuma said.

East kuwata has good day  
East woke up beside leon dad and madoka mom. Leon rolled over and east crushed. East ded. The end?


End file.
